1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide assemble, and particular to a slide assembly comprising a lockable and removeable intermediate slide member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slide devices are often mounted to an electronic enclosure for facilitating replacement or maintenance of inner components thereof. The slide devices allow the inner components to be easily slid into and out from the electronic enclosure.
To enable an intermediate slide member of a slide assembly to be lockable and moveable, U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,212 discloses a slide assembly incorporating a stop member. Referring to FIG. 7, the slide assembly comprises an inner slide member 60, an intermediate slide member 70, an outer slide member 80 and a stop member 72. The inner slide member 60 comprises two lateral walls 62, and is slideable within the intermediate slide member 70. The intermediate slide member 70 is slideable within the outer slide member 80. The stop member 72 is pivotally attached to an end of the intermediate slide member 70. The stop member 72 comprises a stop side 74 and a bevel 76. A spring 78 is arranged between the stop member 72 and the intermediate slide member 70. A block 82 is formed on an inner face of the outer slide member 80, corresponding to the stop member 72. The spring 78 biases the stop member 72 so that the stop end 74 abuts against the block 82, thus the intermediate slide member 70 is locked in place. The inner slide member 60 is slid toward the block 82 of the outer slide member 80, the lateral walls bias the bevel 76 of the stop member 72. Thus the stop member 72 slidingly passes over the block 82, and the intermediate slide member 70 can continue to be slid further into the outer slide member 80.
However, the slide assembly described above has several drawbacks. A spring 78 is needed to bias the stop member 72. Attachment of the spring 78 is unduly cumbersome and time consuming. Furthermore, a pair of stop members 72 having dissymmetrical configurations are needed which increases manufacturing costs.
Thus an improved slide assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks is desired.